


Lesson Two

by beautywind



Series: Leap Of Faith [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 這篇改了又改、修了又修，終於弄出來了（眼神死），老話一句還是希望能藉此推廣邁B這對年下CP。感謝NK幫我配了一張圖，大家一定要去看喔：https://www.plurk.com/p/n49xml另外雖然標明NC17，不過只有清純的（？）擼管唷。依我個人標準只有PG13啦（幹），但是不能以我這麼沒節操的人當標準咩。





	Lesson Two

彼得最近陷入了煩惱，理由跟那位常常無預警穿越時空來找他的孩子脫不了關係，他本來都做好這輩子就看看海馬節目、不重蹈與瑪麗珍的覆轍、不輕易弄亂別人的人生……

但誰能跟他解釋為何那個孩子要跟他說那些話？

「我喜歡你，彼得。」

面對明明矮他一截、眼神卻比他還堅毅無畏的少年，彼得都還沒說出那些大人慣用的拒絕藉口時，就見邁爾斯秀給他不知從哪生出來的自製紙板，第一張上面寫著：「你這只是一時糊塗。」；在彼得愣住的時候，邁爾斯扔掉第一張，緊接著下面那張寫的是：「這份喜歡只是對長輩的仰慕之情。」；第三張又寫道：「你還年輕，會遇到更多人。」

在少年扔完十來張的紙板後，台詞都被搶光的大叔恍惚了好一會才找回聲音，問邁爾斯這些鬼東西是哪來的？！

「另外一個彼得跟我說的。」少年停頓了一會才開口補充：「我是說另外、另外一個彼得跟我說的，他跟我差不多年紀，也有一個年紀稍長的戀人，我們聊了很多，他跟我分享自己在告白時遇到的各種拒絕藉口。」

所以在他發現塗鴉牆一事後，邁爾斯有陣子沒出現是這個原因嗎？跑去諮商？彼得有點頭痛的揉了揉臉，都講到這個份上了，難道要他狠心拒絕嗎？但是他怕會傷到邁爾斯的心。

就在彼得還在猶豫時，邁爾斯往前踏了一步，開口問：「彼得，你不肯接受我，是因為討厭我嗎？」

「絕對不是這樣！」下意識後退一步的彼得立刻反駁，看到邁爾斯露出鬆了一口氣的表情時、才發現自己被套話了，彼得懊惱的抓了抓頭髮保持緘默，於此同時邁爾斯又往大叔靠近一步，追問男人如果不是討厭，那為何不正面給他一個答案？

「理由就如你剛剛拿出的那些紙板，我們大人講這些話不是沒有原因的，邁爾斯，人生有太多後悔的事，我希望你永遠不要經歷那些，這件事就是其中之一。」發現自己被逼到牆角的彼得嘆了很大一口氣，決定把話講開了，他知道燃燒在這孩子眼眸底下的感情能有多澎湃，他自己也歷經過怦然心跳的青春期、和覺得一切都能克服的熱戀，人都以為能靠著愛克服很多事情，也許別人可以、媽的連海馬都可以，但他就是個魯蛇，除了拯救過城市幾次之外，自己的人生可一點都沒成功拯救過。

所以他不想要搞砸邁爾斯的人生，至少這是自己能做到的。

邁爾斯凝視著男人，對方好像幾天沒刮鬍子了，原本只是細碎的鬍渣又茂密如草，彼得沒有避開他的觸摸，那雙眸底滿是被人生擺弄過的滄桑，看得邁爾斯有些心疼，如果能夠的話，他想當那個撫平彼得傷痕的人，即使只有一點點也好。

思及此，決心更加堅定的邁爾斯輕聲問道：「那我們來做個約定吧？如果再過三年，我對你的感覺依然沒有變，我能證明這不只是青春期的一時興起，也不是仰慕造成的腦熱，你能認真考慮關於我的事嗎？」

與其說這是個提問，不如更像單方面的宣示，彼得明明知道自己該拒絕，現在就該堅持立場，不要給對方無謂的期待，但他也知道這年紀的青少年固執起來、誰的話都聽不進去。

想了很久，彼得嘆了口氣終究還是讓步了。幾年以後的事誰都說不准，年輕人血氣方剛固然令人頭疼，但同時年輕也意味著變動、喜新厭舊，彼得其實不太擔心邁爾斯哪天想通了；他擔心的是如果哪天邁爾斯再也不出現了，自己可能要花點時間撫平失落與寂寞。

接下來的時間過得很快，兩人一起熬夜打電動、一起替邁爾斯準備高中入學考、一起迎接新年及大大小小的節日。

情人節時，彼得嚷嚷著不想出門被閃，但在邁爾斯表示他們現在就可以解決這個問題時，彼得立刻塞了一塊巧克力到少年嘴裡要他閉嘴，眼眸都笑彎的邁爾斯默默欣賞著染在迴避話題的彼得後頸上的紅暈。

復活節時，邁爾斯從彼得家裡挖出一顆真正的彩蛋、而不是廚房垃圾堆內用完該扔還沒扔的蛋殼，追問後才知道黑黃相間代表的是向日葵，彼得尷尬的表示自己沒美術天份，想塗出一朵太陽花卻頻頻失敗，只能改以顏色做個象徵，還沒說完邁爾斯就緊緊摟住彼得讓對方呼吸困難，大叔這時才發現少年又長高了，不禁感嘆這年紀的孩子都長得特別快。

有天邁爾斯到訪的時候，意外發現喝得很醉的彼得，而且確切來說發現的時候大叔還躲在浴室裡面一直哭，醉醺醺的彼得很聽話，問什麼就答什麼，扣掉那些胡言亂語整理出來的結果，那天是梅嬸的忌日，參拜完的彼得不小心喝過頭，就成了邁爾斯撞見的這副模樣，同樣有切身之痛的邁爾斯只能安撫著靠在他肩上大哭的彼得，任由眼淚鼻涕都沾得他一身黏也不在意，邁爾斯反倒慶幸自己今天有來，至少還有他陪在彼得身邊，而不是只有空啤酒罐跟垃圾食物而已。

萬聖節時，彼得原本以為邁爾斯不會來了，這種屬於年輕人的節日理當如此，他反而覺得清靜，只是桌上那些原本準備好的糖果大概是無用武之地了吧？在沙發上等到睡著的彼得是被撕糖果紙的聲音吵醒的，他迷迷糊糊的喊了對方的名字，坐在他身旁的邁爾斯笑著回答猜對了，還說要把他買的糖果全部吃光，彼得倒希望邁爾斯吃胖一點，絕對不是因為自己減不下來就想拖別人下水的心態。

聖誕夜時，邁爾斯這次老早就跑來他家，說什麼要彌補去年的遺憾，今天肯定要在這裡過夜，彼得雖然聲稱沒錢準備聖誕禮物，但是在那顆寒酸、沒半點裝飾的耶誕樹下方放著的紅色方盒老早出賣了彼得，裡面包的是邁爾斯慣用品牌的一組噴漆，彼得說幸好這家店還沒淪落跟漢堡店一樣黯然倒閉的命運；邁爾斯準備的禮物非常簡單粗暴，正是大叔心心念念的速食店的漢堡跟薯條，歌頌邁爾斯簡直是天使的彼得迫不及待嗑了起來，邁爾斯看著男人含著沾滿醬料跟碎屑的手指，心頭那陣麻癢跟焦躁比起去年更加強烈，為了緩解這份疼痛，他吃了比平常還多的垃圾食物，雖然他的第二個漢堡依然被彼得吃掉了。

春去秋來，年復一年，在約定的那天到來時，彼得其實很想逃避、裝作自己不在家，但是逃又能逃多久？明天、後天、總有一天還是會被逮到的，而且少年一直遵守著與他的約定，他有什麼資格臨陣脫逃？

……不，邁爾斯已經不是少年了，這三年來將邁爾斯轉變盡收眼底的他不是比誰還清楚嗎？歷經變聲期後的邁爾斯嗓音變得十分低沉，彼得之前都沒意識到這件事，直到去年某天邁爾斯又跟他提到關於搭肩膀撩妹術的時候，彼得這才意識到那孩子不用刻意壓低聲音了，發出來的「嘿」是那般自然富有磁性，搭上自己肩膀的手掌也變得比以往寬大，彼得雖然當下力保鎮定有模有樣搭了回去，但加速的心跳聲騙不了人，要說沒被打動，騙誰呢？

在朝夕相處中這份萌芽的感情不斷茁壯，驀然回首時成長的份量就跟邁爾斯的蛻變一樣驚人，逃不了了吧？打從三年前答應這份賭約的時候，就注定了自己的淪陷，像邁爾斯這樣陽光又溫暖的人，誰能不被吸引、不嚮往呢？

**邁爾斯就像太陽一樣，而他是渴望陽光的那朵向日葵。**

他才是害怕被扔下的人，所以從一開始他就不敢接受這份直白又灼燙的感情，像他這麼沒用又容易搞砸事情的中年大叔，邁爾斯太過溫暖、太美好了，不應該屬於他，他的心疲憊不堪、禁不起再一次悸動後又終歸虛無的那種失望；明明是這麼想的、應該要拒絕的，告訴那孩子即使過了三年，他的答案依舊沒有變。

**那他在猶豫什麼？**

「彼得。」邁爾斯跨進窗戶的時候，捏著窗台的手指都在微微顫抖，明明不是第一次告白，卻還是止不住緊張，他好不容易從慶生派對上脫身，不知道拒絕幾杯湊到眼前的啤酒，他可不想在得到彼得回覆的這天醉倒，那就太蠢了。

背對他的男人似乎在思考著什麼，專注到沒聽到他的呼喊，在邁爾斯搭上彼得的肩膀呼喚第二次時，後者才恍然夢醒的回頭盯著他，兩人陷入一陣尷尬的沉默後，最後還是移開視線的彼得扯出一抹乾笑：「你來了啊？我幫你準備了一點食物，雖然你應該已經吃飽了。然後你的生日禮物我也……」

「你知道我最想要的都不是這些，我在等你的答案，彼得。」不讓男人有轉移話題的機會，邁爾斯抓住對方的肩膀，他知道自己太急，但不這樣的話，彼得八成又會把自己當小孩唬弄過去。

「呃……」

說啊、彼得！拒絕這個小鬼！都拒絕過一次、再拒絕一次也辦得到吧！左腦浮出的想法是這樣，然而在彼得還沒來得及同意的時候，右腦浮出的想法卻更大聲，咆哮著邁爾斯小他這麼多歲都能坦率面對；而他都活到這把年紀的大人居然不敢說實話？丟不丟臉？

腦子裡此起彼落的聲音吵成一團、鬧哄哄的讓彼得根本無法決定要聽哪邊的，舌頭像打結了一樣不聽使喚，為什麼面對邁爾斯比豁出性命打擊壞蛋還困難？

似乎知道彼得在猶豫什麼，邁爾斯不厭其煩重申一次自己的心意，並且要男人不要替他決定什麼才是為他好、跟誰在一起才是對的，這些留給他自己判斷吧，語尾還加上一個Please。

腦子裡原本打成一團的聲音全部消失了，只剩邁爾斯說過的話駐足其中，然後心頭有種塵埃落定的感覺，他知道自己完了、肯定要完的，得出答案的彼得長嘆一聲，伸出自己的手臂埋在裡面大叫好幾聲，用力到眼眶都含淚後才輕輕點頭。

要煎要煮悉聽尊便吧，怕什麼呢？他不想再掙扎了、不想再昧著心意逃走了。

臭小鬼還一直追問他點頭是什麼意思，直到彼得受不了的說要撤銷前言時，邁爾斯的唇便急切的堵上來，生怕慢半拍這個狡猾的大人又會逃走。

邁爾斯雖然態度很強勢，但接吻還是透露著滿滿的青澀，彼得耐著性子引導對方、就像第一次做的那樣，直到他感覺有陣熱源卡在自己下腹。

「……這個下次再說吧？」雖然把對方撩到這地步，自己該負點責任，但彼得完全沒想過接受告白的當天就要滾床單，這樣步驟未免跳太快了吧？！他當初追瑪麗也沒這樣吧！

「我不想一個人洗冷水澡。」邁爾斯露出有點委屈的模樣，眼巴巴望著罪魁禍首一臉就是要對方負責。

「你可以自己弄出來……我的浴室可以借你。」好，他的錯，那他退一步總行了吧？彼得自認很講理。

「教教我，彼得。」

「我為什麼要教你這個啦！」而且這對話似曾相似啊！他已經可以預見等等的走向了，彼得堅決搖頭，即使有小狗眼他這次也不會受騙上當、他要堅持立場！大人也是有大人的原則……

結果他們還是到床上去了。

唾棄自己一點原則都沒有的彼得在看到邁爾斯褪盡衣服後的身材，緩緩拉下脫到一半的上衣，現在吸小腹還來得及嗎？

「不能只有我脫。」一點也不介意彼得走樣的身材，論及公平的邁爾斯主動替不情願的男人脫光，他又偷親了彼得很多下，像是小狗討好眼神死的主人那般熱情。

「坐上來。」覺得一直被戲弄的彼得瞇起眼睛，小覷大人是要付出代價的，要他教怎麼擼管是吧？教就教、誰怕誰！

其實彼得也是第一次跟同性坦承相見到這地步，要說不緊張是騙人的，但邁爾斯的反應比他更侷促，像第一次學溜冰的孩子攀在邊牆不知所措，覺得扳回一城的彼得偷笑幾聲，鎮定不少後開始睽違三年的教學，雖然他還是覺得每個人擼管的方式都不同，他只能展示自己平時是怎麼弄的，然後叫邁爾斯做一次給他看。

「你看，其實有時放慢點速度，想點助興的東西，再加快速度也不錯；跟一味快速套弄的感覺不同，像這樣……」彼得示範了兩次，但對方的表現似乎都有點怪怪的，最後求好心切的彼得直接握住邁爾斯的陰莖套弄了兩下，而後他才發現自己應該動口不動手、他在幹麻啊啊啊！

後悔莫及的彼得想抽手，然而邁爾斯卻扣住他的手不讓他放開，啞聲要求：「就這麼繼續下去，你不是說要教我嗎？這樣才是完整的教學吧？」

「不、我……呃！？」彼得還想說點「給人魚不如教他釣魚」這種大道理時，自己的下體卻感覺被一陣熱源包覆，腦袋一片空白的大叔眨了眨眼而後往下確認，正是邁爾斯黝黑的手指握住他的陰莖。

「你怎麼說、我就怎麼做。你可以親身確認我做得到底正不正確。」邁爾斯一臉認真看起來就是個求知若渴的有為青年，欲哭無淚的彼得只想回去三十分鐘前掐死答應這件事的自己，但事已至此、硬著頭皮也要教完，彼得不再廢話的套弄起對方的陰莖，並在邁爾斯太過用力的時候嘶聲表示下手再輕一點。

兩人的節拍逐漸一致，彼得一邊喘息一邊誇獎邁爾斯做得很好，就跟學擺盪一樣很快就上手了；邁爾斯的臉很紅、似乎沒辦法像大叔一樣邊擼邊分心說話，畢竟這一幕以往這只會出現在自己的夢裡，醒來的時候除了發現自己該洗床單外，就是滿滿的空虛；他一直幻想著夢想成真的那天、跟彼得肌膚之親時該有多好，然而當這天、這一刻真的到來時，他的欣喜跟歡愉用任何言語都無法形容其萬分之一，他極力壓抑自己、不想太早射出來，即使彼得弄得他很舒服、舒服到腦子都要融化了，他也要忍耐、他想跟彼得一起出來。

反倒是彼得跟他說如果忍不了就直接射出來也無妨，邁爾斯看著額頭滲出薄汗卻依然游刃有餘的大人，有些不服氣，他的技術就這麼差嗎？如果沒把彼得用出來，他絕對不甘心！

思及此，一種大膽的念頭竄進年輕人腦裡，想到就做的邁爾斯突然停了下來，彼得困惑於對方嘎然而止的舉動也跟著緩下，就在此時邁爾斯朝他靠得更近，兩人陰莖相碰的同時，彼得跟他都忍不住發出呻吟。

「拜託跟我一起出來，彼得……」搶在大人可能會說出任何拒絕的話語之前，邁爾斯可憐兮兮的哀求道，手也自動自發的握住兩人的陰莖開始套弄，不讓彼得有任何拒絕的餘地。

「……真拿你沒辦法。」話都說到這地步，而且就差這麼一點要出來了，是個男人都不會喊停的好嘛！彼得順著對方的意願跟著握住彼此的陰莖，兩人輕微擺動腰際磨蹭彼此的同時也加快套弄的速度，直到兩人溫熱的精液從龜頭湧出、盈滿在彼此的指縫間，過多的沿著他們的手背蜿蜒而下，弄濕彼得的大腿內側。

額頭相靠的二人一時間只能喘氣調息，邁爾斯望著耳根一路紅到脖子的彼得，他好可愛、最可愛了……只剩下這種念頭的邁爾斯再度覆唇吻上彼得，溼熱的舌頭彼此交纏、追逐，直到彼得覺得再吻下去又要擦槍走火時，才勉強唔嗯兩聲把邁爾斯拉開。

不愧是資優生，學習的速度太過驚人，他要小心點。氣息微亂的彼得暗自警惕。

但邁爾斯覺得這樣還不夠，下腹那陣火並未因手淫一次就緩解，相反的還因為對方暫時失去從容而赧紅喘息的模樣感到更加興奮，這到底該怎麼辦？他緩緩開口問道：「彼得，你是不是還有什麼事沒教我？」

「沒有！」回答得太快，活像做賊心虛，但彼得立刻補充理由，表示自己從不藏私，該教的都有教，所以就是到此為止，一邊抓了好幾張衛生紙塞到邁爾斯手裡。

按照他對彼得的觀察，肯定是還有後續的，只是對方不肯說。不要緊，邁爾斯將手中的黏膩擦拭乾淨，他會自己找出答案的，到那個時候，他們再來談談「藏私」的問題吧。

 

 

完

 

後記：

這篇居然卡了我三天才生出來，完全就是彼得B帕克這個大叔的錯！邁爾斯能唱、能跳、有美術天分又溫柔體貼，長大體格還這麼好、長得還帥！直接從了不好嗎？！嫌棄什麼（兇

但終於進展到這兩人在一起啦，今天先用互擼逃過這回了，下一回大叔你就知道了哼哼哼，忍了三年會發生什麼事，我也不知道啦～（幹

感謝NK這次幫我配了一張擼擼圖，覺得臉紅喘氣的邁爾斯好可愛喔呵呵，圖請往這走：<https://www.plurk.com/p/n49xml>

希望大家能喜歡上這對唷，年下就是正義啦！那麼大家，有機會再見啦！

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
